Wings
by MapleLeafy
Summary: What happens when on a late night flight, Hiccup wishes to fly and Toothless complies. Set just before HTTYD 2, includes slight trailer spoilers, slight AU. First FanFic please R&R. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Late Night Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or anything you recognise.**

The wind whipped his eyes even through the leather helmet. Hiccup whooped with joy. It was working! His new leather 'wings' were working. He pulled the third cord that released the fin on his back. It was exhilarating! Hiccup had flown with Toothless before of course, but this was something else. Usually Hiccup was used to the relative security of Toothless' judgement and skill but now he was completely free. Soaring far above the sea, amongst the clouds. Hiccup glanced back briefly over his shoulder, Toothless was right behind him. Eyes wide, head cocked quizzically watching Hiccups revels. The young man grinned under the mask and turned back ahead as he began to glide down slowly.

The two best friends had spent the rest of the day blissfully flying and soaring around Berk. And then once it was dark they flew back towards the village as the Aurora Borealis flared around them. Hiccup sat thoughtfully, eventually he let out an involuntary sigh and slumped in the saddle slightly, his mood darkened, despite the sensational light show that surrounded him. Toothless sensed his friends unease and crooned in a quizzical manner.

'Uh - I'm sorry bud, I'm just thinking.' Hiccup began, this didn't satisfy Toothless who gave Hiccup a light friendly slap with one of his ears. 'Ok, ok! It's just that my inventions are getting better and better, and I think that I might be close to making you a tail that will let you fly on your own...' Hiccup looked down at his mount/friend, 'And I mean - you need me to fly, and I need you to fly. But now you won't need me and I just want a way for us to fly together.' He sighed again

Toothless didn't understand. He could tell his friend was unhappy and he understood the words fly, tail and on your own. So he came to the reasonable conclusion that Hiccup wanted to fly on his own with him. As he gently turned towards the spectacular light show that was exploding around them, Toothless came up with a plan.

While Toothless plotted, Hiccup was drawn out of his thoughts by the unexpected change of direction and had to change the tail setting accordingly. Confused he asked, 'Bud, where are you taking me, the village is that way.' Hiccup pointed lamely in the vague direction of the rapidly disappearing island. Toothless replied in the form of one of his odd laughing motions. Hiccup scowled. 'C'mon, seriously bud, I'm tired and we should get back now!' Toothless ignored him and carried on, if anything, with more enthusiasm, closer and closer to the dancing lights. And further and further away from Berk. All criticism died in his throat as they drew within touching distance of the Aurora Borealis, Hiccup let out an awed breath, his eyes widened and all the hair on his arms stood on end. Toothless slowed and let the lights dance in a mesmerizing fashion, his ears flattened, eyes widened, head cocked and a soft croon grew in his throat. It vibrated through his body and up into Hiccup. The croon grew and lengthened, eventually sounding to the untrained ear a growl. But to Hiccup this new sound was completely alien, Toothless had never done this in his presence.

This whole venture was beginning to scare Hiccup as he had no idea what was going through his friends head, and Toothless wasn't responding to anything he said. Even Toothless himself wasn't quite sure what was happening, of course he had come up with the plan, but all his actions felt automatic, even… instinctive. Like when he learned to fly and breathe fire, admittedly it took a while and a bit of his mother's guidance, but instinctively he knew what to do. Like now, the grumble in his throat… yes, yes that felt right. And then Toothless felt down in his gut as if he were to summon fire but then instead of blowing out, he held it, grumble never faltering, he held it, and held it. His gut and throat felt like they were burning up, still holding, still grumbling, hovering in the air, in front of a light show that would have torn away any man's breath. Hiccup was speechless, breathless and light headed, his eyes swam, lost in the sea of colour in front of him. Toothless meanwhile was struggling to hold the fire, instinct drove him on. He had been holding the flames inside for roughly 3 minutes, this was when, with a start, Toothless noticed a purple-blue fog growing in front of him, it was the same colour as his fire and was leaking at a speed from his nose. Toothless closed his eyes and emptied his mind, grumble and fog still active, he reached down into memory and allowed his ancestors to guide his actions. First he began to barrel roll into the light, fog washed over the dragon and rider, purple-blue fog mixed with rainbow, dancing colour. Hiccup felt in a dream as the fog wrapped round him even as he was swung around in a roll, by a seemingly crazed dragon. Second, Toothless allowed the grumble to wax and grow, the fog was coming thickly, blinding him, it was coming so fast out of his nose that he couldn't breath at all, and despite the trance he could sense the growing panic planting itself inside. He rolled faster and faster, more smoke poured out, and the growl was unbearably loud. Suddenly he burst through out of the other side of that clump of the Aurora Borealis, as he did so everything released, Toothless opened his mouth and let out a ear piercing roar as the rest of the fog spewed out, but as he was going at such a high speed they passed through that in a second. It was over. The Night Fury took deep breaths as he slowed and glided through the air. Slowly, as if in a dream he banked and flew wearily back to Berk.

Hiccup worked the tail fin subconsciously on the return journey, his head was full of Toothless' strange fog. He could barely stay conscious even with the wind whipping past him. His mind felt pickled with the long days flying and then the strange trip out to the lights. By the time they saw the village, dragon and rider were both so exhausted that they didn't even feel the impact as they crashed into the village outskirts.

**Please R&R this is my first fic so I want to know what you think so far, good or bad. I hope to update regularly about once a week or so. **


	2. Crash Site

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Ok allow me to apologize profusely in advance for the long wait and pitifully short chapter. This is all pretty much filler but yeah I kinda like it...** **ENJOY!**

Astrid sat up and listened. Strange noises were floating over from the sea, and she hadn't seen Hiccup or Toothless all day. That was it! She strode out of her house and over to Stormfly's stable.

'C'mon girl, lets see if we can find them.' Astrid groaned as she hoisted herself onto the Deadly Nadders back. Just as Stormfly launched herself into the air, Astrid heard the beating of wings coming closer and closer to the village. They swooped up and circled the village trying to find the source of the beating, Astrids breath caught in her throat as she watched the dark shape of a Night Fury complete with rider, dive down towards the ground. The crash was audible even from the distance that they were at. Stormfly swooped down towards the crash site before Astrid even had time to process what had just occurred. Astrid was breathing was rapidly as she leaped off the dragon and ran towards the deep trench that had been carved as dragon and rider plunged down.

'Hiccup?!' She rasped as she drew closer, 'Hiccup?!' She yelled as she knelt beside his unconscious form. Astrids fingers stroked his cheek as they moved to his mouth, she could feel the slightest breeze on her hand, and by looking closely she could only just see the tiny, rapid rise and fall of his chest. She sighed and looked at the pain shown on his face, this worried her, what HAD happened out there?

Astrid stood behind Hiccups unconscious form before bending and hooking her arms under his and clasping her hands round his chest. She tugged and pulled but could not drag him even an inch. With an exasperated breath she saw that his prosthetic foot had been crushed underneath Toothless, but because of the angle that they were sprawled she couldn't reach the mechanism to pull it off. Instead she tried a different tactic and went round so that she was knelt in front of Toothless, slowly Astrid reached down and stroked his muzzle gently before pushing him while speaking soft words. Her heart lifted when the Night Fury stirred, but this hope was hurriedly put out when his paw shot out and sent her flying.

'Stormfly!' She rasped, 'Come on, lets go get help.' She was surprised that no one else had heard the commotion of the crash. Astrid dragged herself to her feet before limping over to her Nadder, who was at that moment stubbornly sat watching the fallen friends with a quizzical expression.

'Stormfly, come on! We HAVE to go and get help!' Astrid hissed, 'Oh come on you lazy dragon! Hiccup and Toothless NEED us. They could be really hurt.' Astrids voice fell and she glanced back at the heap of dragon and rider, as if to make sure that they had not been magicked away from her. As she turned back Astrid felt herself being lifted by the neck of her tunic, she let out a few squeals at the undignified treatment, before feeling herself being settled in the thick heather. Astrid sighed and leant against the still sitting Stormfly.

'Sooooo,' She drawled, 'We're staying here then?!'

Stormfly crooned.

**Hope you liked that and are not bored to death by this damn FILLER CHAPTER! (insert agonized screams here) I had writers block for ages because I was struggling to connect with Astrid and yeah...**

**Anyway please R&R - also would you like me to include the thoughts of the dragons in future chapters? Please comment with your opinions. Um I have now decided because of tons of school work I will try to update once or twice a month, depending...**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	3. New Leg

**Yay finally an update. This is a longer chapter than my last offering, so hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

The first thing that Hiccup was consciously aware of was the pain. The pain was all over, but especially in his back. The pain shattered his thoughts and electrified his body.

The first thing that Hiccup saw when he awoke was Astrid. She looked worried, framed against a misty orange, red sky. She shattered the pain and sent his heart racing.

'Hiccup?' She asked, voice wavering, yet so full of hope. Hiccup did not, could not answer. Only blink in the face of her care and devotion.

'Hiccup!' She cried, 'You're alright. I was so worried.'

This time Hiccup could speak, 'Astrid.'

Astrids face broke out in a contagious smile, that Hiccup couldn't help but mimic. Suddenly he sat up, or tried to. Hiccup looked down at the Night Fury that was providing a blanket for his legs.

'Aw Toothless!' Hiccup croaked with a smile, 'C'mon bud. Bud? Toothless!?' The dragon rider felt the panic rising as his dragon did not stir. 'Wha-what's wrong with him!?' Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid shook her head, 'I'm sorry Hiccup, I don't know. He has been out cold the whole time we have been here.'

'How long was that?'

'Um…. all night I guess.' Astrid blushed

Hiccup gaped, 'Huh? Why?'

'Well for one thing Stormfly refused to leave but then, I guess I realised that it would have been more dangerous to try and move you two anyway incase you were hurt.' Astrid shot a dirty look to Stormfly, who was at the time, innocently preening her scales.

'Well, anyway I'm glad you stayed. So what should we do n-AH!' He yelped pressing his hands to his partially crushed left leg. His attention snapped to the area, fighting against the threatening unconsciousness from the pain, his worried eyes were greeted by the quizzical green gaze of his favorite dragon.

'Toothless! You're ok!' Hiccup yelped, still in pain from his leg.

At hearing his name Toothless went to sit up and greet his rider properly, but was hastily stopped by Hiccups repeated cries of pain. Toothless flattened his ears to his head and sent a worried questioning croon in way of apology.

'I-it's ok bud,' Hiccup hissed, 'Now listen bud, just - ah - you can sit up just do it nice and SLOW!'

At hearing this Toothless sprang to his feet, eyes wide with excitement. The sudden movement caused Hiccup to scream out in pain as his whole left leg felt as if it were on fire, lights dancing before his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness.

o_O_o

A rush of air across his face caused him to stir.

Hiccup opened his eyes to be greeted with the face of his best friend. The rest of the room of in darkness with the exception of a few candles and the smoldering remains in the fire pit, Hiccup could barely see the rafters that Toothless jumped onto. Upon seeing he was awake, said Night Fury lept down and nuzzled him before puffed on him again.

'Huh, we're in my house,' Hiccup pondered, looking up to his guardian Night Fury, 'Now,' He said with a smile, 'When have we been in this situation before?' He said with a smile, Hiccup groaned as he sat up and went to get out of bed, but was hurriedly stopped by Toothless pushing him back down with his paws.

'Toothless? What are you do-ugh!'

Toothless coughed twice then regurgitated the head of a fish onto Hiccups lap.

'Well, uh that didn't happen last time….'

The Night Fury licked his lips expectantly.

'Um, thanks bud I think I'll eat it later.' Hiccup turned and put his foot on the ground. 'UGH! My prosthetic!' Hiccup cried, much to Toothless' dismay who let out a saddened grumble. 'Oh, don't worry bud, its not your fault, I mean, I HAVE been meaning to do a few adjustments on it. But now I can experiment with a whole new design!' Hiccup tried to sound upbeat, but obviously failed miserably, due to the questioning stare that his friend was giving him.

'Oh, all right! lets just get this over and done with!'

With Toothless' help Hiccup managed to sit in the comfortable, familiar saddle and Toothless padded towards the door.

o_O_o

Hiccup felt awful, the pain in his back was worse and now seemed to be concentrated between his shoulder blades. The rest of his body didn't that bad mostly just bruised and with the exception of his prosthetic leg he was all in one piece. But that didn't make the burning itch across his back feel any better.

o_O_o

Toothless took Hiccup straight to the forge, darting through the village to Hiccups request as he didn't want the fuss of being seen. But after much dodging and backtracking, the tired pair finally made it to the forge. Hiccup was relieved to see the familiar hut, the fumes comforted him and drew him inside. As Toothless couldn't fit inside, Hiccup was forced to limp in, leaning heavily on a dented axe that was leaning in the doorway, awaiting repair. After much effort Hiccup was at the door of the back room, where all of his work and diagrams were, he stretched out an unsteady hand and grasped the handle. Suddenly the door was swept open, crushing Hiccup against the wall, Gobber hobbled out humming, the diagrams for Hiccups latest prosthetic clasped in hand.

'MMMMPHF-OBBER!' Hiccup called from behind the door, he managed to slam it shut, once again leaning on the axe, Hiccup limped over. 'For Thors' sake Gobber! How can you open a door and NOT notice also crushing someone!?'

'Hiccup!' The old smithy cried, 'Laddy, yer awake!'

Hiccup nodded and wobbled on the axe.

'Stay ther let me just get ye a stool.' Gobber dropped the diagrams on a worktable and grabbed a stool for the wobbling teen. 'Ther, just sit ther while I craft ye a temporary replacement.'

Hiccup gratefully sat, he kept the axe close incase he needed to walk anyway before Gobber was finished.

'So, are ye gonna tell me what happened up ther?' The smithy asked as he began his work.

'Well its kinda long story,' Hiccup began.

'Well that's alright, this is gonna be a long piece-a work here,'

Hiccup chuckled, 'Well, me and Toothless were just flying as usual and I was just saying to him that I -'

Just then Astrid came running in shouting, 'Gobber! Hiccups gone! Go and fetch Gothi, he might be hurt. I only left him for a few minutes I swear! Gobber are you the-'

Hiccup flinched, he could feel Astrids fury radiating behind him.

'THIS is for almost dying then disappearing' She sent a ferocious punch into Hiccups arms as she strode around in front of him. Hiccup looked up and met her eye, she blinked twice and then flung her arms around his neck, drawing herself in, Astrid whispered in his ear, so only he could hear, 'And this is for everything else.'

o_O_o

After Gobber finished a crude prototype of his leg, Hiccup immediately attached it so that he could at least stand while he crafted a final model. Hiccup worked long into the night, long after Gobber had gone home, Astrid had to leave to deal with a dispute between Snotlout and some Terrible Terrors. Hiccup however was determined to leave with his work attached to his leg. At last he cooled it and with bated breath he went through the process of attaching it to his stump. It was some of his best work, elegant yet strong and precise. Gobber shown him the remains of his old leg that had been crushed, Hiccup took note of the way that some parts were twisted and snapped and which parts had fared the crash better, so now he hoped that this new design would be stronger and more durable.

That night as he walked home, Hiccup felt calmer after working, but still troubled by the crash, even more so by the continued burn between his shoulder blades.

Toothless was already asleep on the rock slab next to his bed, so Hiccup quietly slipped into bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

o_O_o

CRASH

Hiccup groaned.

CRASH

'Five more minutes?!'

CRASH CRASH

'Ugh, fine'

Hiccup quickly jogged outside, to be greeted by his favorite Night Fury leaping off the roof and onto the grassy ground.

'Would it kill you to give me a lie in just once?' Hiccup asked as he checked Toothless' saddle was secure. Hiccup leapt aboard the dragons broad back and fitted his foot into the stirrup.

'Listen bud,' He began, 'After all that happened the other night, can we just take it slow, no more crazy trips out to sea yeah?'

Toothless grumbled and shook himself, whether that was a yes or a no Hiccup wasn't sure but as Toothless launched himself into the air, Hiccup wasn't sure if he cared.

o_O_o

The rush of flying exhilarated him, Hiccup felt more alive than he ever could on the ground, the oddities of their last flight were swiftly forgotten. As Toothless took the pair higher and higher, Hiccup felt the continuous burn between his shoulders lessen, after a whole day and night of it, the lack of pain was a blessed relief. As they rose above the cloud layer Toothless leveled out and accelerated rapidly, as he did Hiccup felt the pain return but stretching and elongating out from between his shoulder blades. It tightened his shirt and Hiccup could feel the stitches holding the material together, popping, one by one. He let out a cry of alarm and begged Toothless to take them down. Toothless didn't respond and silently carried his fretting rider down into the cove where they first met.

o_O_o

As soon as they landed Hiccup leapt off of his dragons back and ran over to the water, as he did, he removed the remains of his tattered shirt, luckily as he was in such a hurry that morning, Hiccup had neglected to wear his leather suit, if he had then the damage to his clothing would have been much more dire. As Hiccup stood over the water he turned and reached round in a panic to find the cause of the problem. Becoming more and more frustrated, Hiccup let out a scream of frustration and anger, as he did Hiccup spied the new additions to his body.

There, on his back, two of them, dark brown and black, not unlike those belonging to his Night Fury.

Wings.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed or left a review already. If you are interested in hearing the dragons points of view please comment on your opinion.**

**I am on the look out for a beta for this fic because I felt like some parts of this chapter felt clunky, if you are interested please PM me. **

**I hope to update soon so fingers crossed...**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	4. Wings

**Hey two chapters in two days - I was on a roll but don't expect updates this often because school starts again next week and I need to focus on that... anyway ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything you recognise!**

Hiccups breath quickened as he stared that the monstrosities that adorned his back.

'Toothless?!' His voice wavered. 'What have you done?' His eyes never left the the huge swooping curves of the wings, his wings. Sweat beaded on his brow and his breath came is huge gasps. 'What have you done to me!?' He screamed.

Toothless crooned and walked up from behind Hiccup, once they drew level Toothless reared up and sat on his hind legs, just out of reach of his riders new wings.

'Stay away from me!' Hiccup sobbed. 'Just, just stay away' He ran round the lake until he reached the exact opposite from where Toothless was still sat. That was where Hiccup broke down and cried.

o_O_o

He simply couldn't believe it. Wings. It was like a dream come true and his worse nightmare all rolled into one. He had always dreamed of flying beside Toothless and once he invented his leather gliding wings that dream felt so close. But now, he was a freak. And on Hiccups standards, the boy that was the disappointment of his village for years, a freak, that was saying something. From the boy whose father disowned him and said he wasn't a viking.

A freak. A hiccup. Him.

His father would never speak to him again.

Unless he found out.

No one would understand him.

He had Toothless.

A future with Astrid would be impossible.

Was is possible anyway?

Once he thought it over wings didn't seem so bad...

o_O_o

After what felt like an eternity, Hiccup looked up from where he had been curled in a ball. His cheeks were streaked with tears but his eyes were blazing with a newfound determination. His ever faithful Night Fury was sitting nearby watching with concerned eyes, Hiccup picked himself up and walked, meekly over to him.

'I'm sorry Toothless,' Hiccup began, he knelt in front of the dragon and continued, 'I understand now, and I'm sorry. This is the greatest gift you could ever give me and I am thankful, its just a shock, you've changed my life… again.'

Toothless snorted on Hiccup, ruffling his hair, then Toothless bowed his head and when he brought his head back up, the Night Fury had a twinkle in his eye, especially as he licked Hiccup affectionately in the face.

'Aw-ugh, um thanks bud.' Hiccup walked towards the lake and stared at his reflection in the water. He could just see over the tops of his shoulders the dark brown of his wings, if he pulled them in tightly, they only just disappeared, to be able to hide them permanently that would mean having some sort of belt holding them in.

Then Hiccup swept his wings out and held them at full stretch.

They were magnificent, black skinned, like Toothless', but with scales of the darkest brown, still here and there the delicate speckles of lighter brown, the same shade as his hair.

That was the best thing about them, the beautiful, elegant NIght Fury shape and skin tone, but with a human, Hiccup twist, shown through the brown scales.

Hiccups breath was taken away by the new additions to his body, as an experiment Hiccup slowly fanned them and watched in awe as large ripples were sent across the lake, even by the small effort that Hiccup was putting in.

'Wow,' Was the only word that Hiccup could think of, to describe the feelings of pride and admiration of his new limbs.

'Now, um bud, before you teach me to fly there are a few things I need to pick up from the village; not to mention a new shirt...'

o_O_o

They landed silently behind the Chiefs house. Hiccup ran in the small back entrance, ran upstairs to the chest where he kept all of his clothes, hurriedly picked out the biggest, baggiest shirt he had (he only had a few shirts, which was more than most, but that was only because he was the chiefs son).

He slipped it over his head and left the house as swiftly as he had entered. This time he ran out the front and whistled, Toothless bounded over, allowing Hiccup to jump into the saddle and then they swooped down into the village, right next to the forge. Luckily as it was around midday most people were busying themselves finding some food and then protecting said food from the flocks of dragons, most notably Terrible Terrors, descending upon the vikings.

Hiccup disappeared inside the forge while Toothless watched with amusement as Snotlout and Tuffnut ran past yelping as a flock of dragons chased them, trying to eat the fish that had been stuffed down the back of their shirts. Toothless spun round to the sound of Astrid and Ruffnut high fiving and laughing hysterically from the backs of their respective dragons. Toothless shook his head, humans were so weird!

Just then Hiccup came sprinting out with a bundle of leather and metal contraptions in his arms, once again he hopped nimbly onto the back of his dragon.

'Ok, thats everything,' Hiccup said, then continued as a shy smile spread across his face, 'Lets fly then bud!'

Toothless had swept up into the air before Hiccup had even finished his sentence.

o_O_o

Toothless took Hiccup to a cliff on Berk that was far away from the village, it wasn't the highest cliff on the island, but it was high enough for the to be a generous margin for error before it was pancake time for Hiccup. They landed smoothly as usual and Hiccup dismounted with a giddy grin.

'I can't believe this is happening!' He cried, 'But first,' He placed all of the leather and metal on the ground and as he straightened it all out Toothless could see a new tail mechanism ready to be fitted.

'Ok bud I'm just going to attach this all to you, hold still.' As he went through the arduous process of detaching the old tail and attaching the new one Hiccup explained the reasoning behind it, 'You see bud I have been working on this for a while so that when I flew with the leather gliders you would still be able to fly and so that in general you just have more freedom and don't have to depend on me all the time. So there is a setting for you to fly on your own, like what I built for our first Snoggletog together, but as you still like flying with me as well, I have found a way to fit both settings into one tail system. Besides now we can keep up appearances in front of everyone and have some fun when we are on our own.' He had just finished attaching the red tail fin to the new design and tightened the final straps and buckles. But there was still one length of leather on the ground, Toothless pawed it quizzically.

'Oh that!' Hiccup laughed, 'It's just a belt I, um, borrowed from the forge. Now I can wrap it round my wings to hide them. Any way you're done.'

Toothless stepped away and moved his tail about, nothing happened.

'Woops, I left it on the rider setting.' Hiccup flicked a few levers on the side and then said, 'Ok that should work now.'

Toothless tried again and this time both his tail fin and the artificial one moved symmetrically. The dragon roared with joy and dove off of the cliff. Hiccup laughed as he watched his dragons revels, Toothless dove and spun, launching himself through the air as if it were his last chance to. At last he landed behind Hiccup and gestured out to sea, Hiccup gulped as the Night Fury pushed him towards the cliff edge.

'Ooookay, my turn,' He muttered, stripping off the shirt and leaving it folded underneath the leather belt, he turned and stepped gingerly to the edge.

There he stood, edge of a cliff, daring himself to jump, trying to trust his wings instincts to survive the fall.

Toothless rolled his eyes reached out a lazy paw and pushed a screaming Hiccup off the edge.

**Ha ha, I decided to be mean and leave it on a bit of a cliff hangar. Originally this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I got to here and thought to keep you guys waiting...**

**I hope I didn't make Hiccup too out of character in this.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that - as always please leave a review because its your comments that keep me writing. :D**

**Thank you to all those who have commented already as I always try take on board any advice you may or may not have.**

**Still looking for someone to beta this so if you're interested please let me know.**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


End file.
